mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Girls
are beings that exist in Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Description Magical Girls are girls who have obtained a stick from one of the Administrators of the Magical Girl Site. Each magic stick has a different ability, and to use it, the user pays with their life span; the remaining lifetime is measured with an Emblem on the wrist, which disappears little by little. These magic sticks only disappear when a Magical girl uses up all of her lifespans, or if it is broken. A magical stick can be used by anyone, even by a man. Anyone who uses the stick, whether or not is the original owner, also pays with their life spans. If a Magical Girl loses her magic stick, she stops being a Magical Girl until she obtains another or recovers her own. Selection Magical Girls are Miserable/Unfortunate Girls who were all chosen by a Site Administrators from one of the 18 Mahou Shoujo Site's situated in the Tokyo Area's the Candidates age groups seem to range from elementary to High school age girls, excluding middle age women to elderly ones, with the Amount of misery inflected on them to qualify them as Magical Girls seem to vary from simple bullying to more serious misfortunes (Rape, Abuse, Blackmail, etc...) but the misfortune needed to qualify being Chosen by the Mahou Shoujo Site seems to be at the point where the girl begins to seriously contemplate suicide as a way out, as seen with Aya Asagiri, Rina Shioi, Yuka Sumikura and Tsurara Takahashi or when the Girl begins to develop serious murderous thoughts/impulses towards their abusers (Sayuki Ringa, Asahi Takiguchi, Kayo Komura, Sakura Sakaki, Nijimi Anazawa, Kiyoharu Suirenji and Tsuyuno Yatsumura) or simply to be extremely depressed (Kosame Amagai, Mikari Izumigamine and Alice Misumi) or a combination of all three (Nanoka), the only Exception to this seems to be Sarina Shizukume who was chosen due to her already abundant Negative Energy. Purpose The true reason why Miserable/unfortunate Girls are given Sticks are in fact in order to test Humanity as a whole, The King plans on recreating humanity altogether by removing all of their Negative Energy and recreating them only with Positive Energy, Ironically the power needed to perform this feat is obtained by siphoning Negative Energy from the Magical Girls who are given Sticks, The Time Limit gave by the King is Exactly three Years, "The Grace Period" and ends at exactly August 11 at 19:23, if the needed Negative Energy is not met then the King will spare Humanity and deem that Negative Energy(Emotion) to be good, however, if the needed Negative energy is met by August 11 or earlier, then the Tempest starts without fail. Human Sorting The King in truth sees all Magical Girls/Stick Users with contempt and deems them all as "Sinners" for using a Sticks powers as such she deems them not worthy of her "Salvation" during the Tempest, as such all the Magical Girls and anyone else who has used a Stick is not transformed into sperm and absorbed by the King as she only ever saw them as Pawns to gather Negative Energy for her and a majority of them were Slaughtered by the Site Admins during the early stages of Tempest. List of Magical Girls See here to see the Magical Girls es:Chicas Mágicas Category:Terminology